


All the President's Men

by Swim2520



Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [2]
Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest, F/M, Nancy finally gets her first edition copy of All the President's Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520
Summary: Ace decides to do something nice for Nancy and get that first edition of All the President's Men that she has wanted for years.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	All the President's Men

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Ace buys Nancy a first edition copy of “All the President’s Men”

Considering how much Nancy had gone through in the past few months, Ace had decided to get her something special-something that would give her a bit of happiness, even if it was temporary. 

His brain was very much like a computer. He observed things and then filed that information away for later. Ace filed away the fact that Nancy once let it slip that she once “asked” the Algaeca to give her a first edition copy of _All the President’s Men_. It was so random and surprisingly open for Nancy that Ace immediately filed the information away for later use. 

Whenever he got a moment alone-because he didn’t want to risk tipping Nancy off to something-he searched online bookstores and other websites for a copy of the book. Even for an accomplished hacker like himself, Ace struggled a bit. He eventually asked his mom to help him with finding the book, who was overjoyed to find out that he was putting in all this effort for a girl. 

_“She must really be something special.”_

_“You have no idea.”_

But all that hard work was not for naught. Ace’s mom was able to find someone who was selling their first edition copy of the book for a reasonable price and in relatively good condition.

“What’s this?” Nancy asked as Ace handed her the book wrapped neatly in brown paper (his mom may have helped a bit...okay _a lot_ ). 

“I remember that you mentioned wanting a copy of this once and you’ve been through so much recently that I thought you deserved something special.”

Without any more prompting, Nancy gingerly tore the paper, revealing a first edition copy of _All the President’s Men._ Nancy looked up at Ace with a surprised look on her face and a twinkling in her eyes that showed him she was close to tears. 

“I can’t believe you remembered this. I just mentioned it in passing.”

“Nothing you say is passing to me, Nancy,” Ace said quietly. 

“Thank you, Ace. This means more to me than you can know,” Nancy replied, clutching the book tightly to her chest. “I was horrible at sleeping when I was a baby and my mom would read the book to me until I fell asleep, no matter how late it was at night. I think she read it to me four or five times before I started sleeping through the night. She lost the book somehow and always wished that she could find another copy.”

Ace smiled a little at the thought that Nancy still called Kate Drew her mother and the thought that the only reason why Nancy wanted the book was to make her mom happy. Getting her the book had been a better idea than he thought-it gave her a part of her mom back that she thought was lost forever. 

“Well, now whenever you can’t sleep, you can continue the tradition,” Ace replied. 

“You’re the best, Ace,” Nancy said, kissing him gently on the cheek. She rushed off to the locker room, presumably to put her book in a safe space. 

He smiled again to himself as he watched her dash off, a skip in her step that he liked to think had not been there before. His fingers brushed the spot where her lips touched his cheek, his face turning red at the thought that Nancy-the girl that he had a crush on-had kissed him. 


End file.
